An Unexpected Friendship
by Heratic666
Summary: This is a short story. It's actually just a twist on how Mako-chan and Usa-chan became friends. Hope ya like it.


An Unexpected Friendship  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I own this story.  
  
Extra: This is a short story. It's actually just a twist on how Mako-chan and Usa-chan became friends. Hope ya like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AHHH! Oh no! I'm late! Mom, why didn't you wake me up?!" Usagi whined at 7:55 in the morning.  
  
"Bunny, I did wake you up!" Her mother screamed in reply. "Don't forget your lunch! Good bye sweetie!"  
  
"Oh man! Ms. H. is for sure gonna bust my butt for being late! This is gonna be like my 30th detention this week! I can't beli-."  
  
CRASH  
  
"Owwie! Waaaaaahhhhhh!" Usagi wailed when she hit the ground.  
  
"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going? That hurt!" A tall brunette said.  
  
"Ohmigosh! I'm so so so very sorry for crashing into you. See, I'm really late for scho-," Usagi began to explain, but was cut off by the sound of the late bell. "Ahhh! Man, I am so dead! That's the late bell! I've really gotta go! Sorry for crashing into you!" Usagi screamed as she ran to school.  
  
'Wow! What a strange girl.' Makoto thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"USAGI!!!! Why are you always late?!" Ms. Haruna, Usagi's homeroom teacher demanded. "Go to the office immediately!"  
  
"But Ms. H.! I was on my way to school when I crashed into-,"  
  
"Usagi! Office! Now!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While walking to lunch, Usagi started to ramble, "Oh man! When my mom finds out about this, I'm toast!" Suddenly Usagi stopped in the hallway, 'Hey, it's that girl from this morning? I wonder what she's doing here?' Usagi, being the social butterfly, approached he girl. "Hiya! I'm Usagi!" She bubbled.  
  
Makoto looked up, "Hey, aren't you that girl from this morning? You really should watch where you're going. I'm Makoto, but you can just call me Mako." She smiled.  
  
"Well, uh, um, ya see, uh, yes! I'm terribly sorry for crashing into you this morning. I was just in a huge rush to get to school cause this is like my 30th detention this week. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Sure. I understand. I've gone through that, like, 3 million times at my old school. So I completely and totally understand." Mako said with a little surprise in her voice.  
  
"Ya know, Mako-chan, why are you eating lunch in here? It's such a nice day outside. C'mon!" Usagi said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Usa-chan, you're the first person to be nice to me so far today, cause everyone's been avoiding me like I'm the bubonic plague, or something." Mako-chan said.  
  
Usagi replied while they walked to a nice shady spot under a tree and sat down, "Really? I don't see how anyone could think a nice girl like you could be a butonic, bublonic, a whatever plague. You're really nice."  
  
Mako sat there, speechless at what Usa had just said. When Usagi looked up, she saw tears in Mako's eyes, and asked, "What's wrong? Did I say something to offend you? Cause if I did, I'm really sorry."  
  
Mako shook out of her trance, and wiped the tears away, and said, "No, you didn't say anything to offend me. It's just, no one has ever been this nice to me before."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Usagi was talking with her friend Naru, and asked, "Do you know anything about the new girl, Makoto? I was talking to her yesterday and she said that everyone was avoiding her like she was the butonic, bublonic, whatever plague."  
  
"Don't you mean, 'bubonic'?" Naru corrected.  
  
"Yeah! That's it!"  
  
"You actually talked to her? I mean you went near her?!" Naru inquired.  
  
"I didn't just 'talk to her', I also ate lunch with her! She's really nice!" Usagi said triumphantly, then what Naru said finally sunk in and she shrieked, "Whaddaya mean 'Actually went near her/talked to her?!"  
  
Naru sighed and said, "What I mean is that she got kicked out of her old school for fighting. How'd ya meet her anyways?"  
  
"I met her on my way to school yesterday morning. Well, actually 'crashed' into her." Usa said with tinge of embarrassment.  
  
Naru looked bewildered, then gulped, "You crashed into her and she didn't beat you up? Usagi you are so so SO incredibly lucky!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day at school, Usagi and Mako were eating lunch in the same spot, Usa explained to Mako why everyone was avoiding her, ".you see, the reason everybody has been acting like you're the bubo- plague is because they're all afraid that you'll beat'em up, cause they all think that you got kicked out of your old school for fighting. Yeah, right! Like you would ever beat someone up! They shouldn't be afraid of you, you're too nice!"  
  
"Well, that's actually, partially true." Mako said sadly.  
  
"W-what?! No way!" Usagi screamed.  
  
After Usagi got done hyperventilating, Mako explained the whole thing, ".So, now you know that it was in self-defense."  
  
Usagi felt way better after that. She believed that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.  
  
The End ^-^ 


End file.
